Love on the Brain
by Omegathyst
Summary: Starlight and Trixie are eating at a local restaurant when the former has a different magical cloud appear from her horn. When Starlight realizes what feeling is bringing this cloud, she knows it is something she must hide. But does she really need to? One-shot.


The Mane 6, Starlight, and Trixie left from the Spa and the latter said goodbye to the Mane 6 before the two ponies went to the Hay Burger to eat after a long day.

Starlight felt much better from the Spa treatment but of course she still felt tired from all the events of the same day; especially having to _literally_ bottle up her anger. She felt like she couldn't use anymore magic if she tried.

"Dinner's on me." Trixie gave a small smile after she broke the silence. "I bet you're pretty hungry after...well y'know."

Starlight frowned, knowing that Trixie was probably still feeling guilty.

"You were sorry Trix." Starlight moved closer to Trixie as the two kept walking to the Hay Burger. "You don't have to buy me dinner. I'm not angry anymore."

"Thanks Starry, but I'm still buying you dinner." Trixie winked at her.

Starlight smiled but looked away as she heat all over her face. Trixie has winked at her before so what difference does it make now?

Trixie opened the door for Starlight and they entered the restaurant and both ponies took in the scent of fries and grilled hay and got seated at a booth.

Starlight was confused when Trixie was staring intensely at her empty plate till a blast of magic from her horn hit the plate and it turned into a teacup. Starlight gave a good-natured smile and Trixie's eyes widened.

"Sorry! I'll stop." Trixie whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" Starlight asked.

"The cloud's back and it's _pink!_ Is that even worse than red?!" Trixie gasped.

"N-no, I'm not even mad." Starlight replied in a puzzled tone. She looked above herself and saw a hot pink cloud around her horn. Her heart stopped when her mind came to a conclusion.

 _It's love?!_

"I have to go!" Starlight jumped out of her seat with a heavy amount of guilt on her mind threatening to weigh her down. But she didn't stop till she entered Twilight's castle, ran past Twilight who was in the library, grabbed Spike with her teeth, and kept running till she made it into her room and dropped Spike on the floor.

"What the heck Starlight?! I...woah, what's with the pink cloud?" Spike's anger disappeared as he looked at it with curiosity.

"Y'knowwiththeredcloudiwasangryandnowithinki'minloveand-"

" _Slow down Starlight._ I don't need you to tell me in 5 seconds." Spike reassured her. "I know that cloud is pink and not red like earlier. Tell me what you were doing when this cloud showed up."

"I was at the Hay Burger with Trixie...I was just relaxing as I watched her turn a plate into a teacup and she p-p-pointed it out and I...I ran till I got here and _what if I'm in love with Trixie?!_ " Starlight exclaimed before she fell on her butt dramatically.

"Well then you'd be in love with her." Spike replied with a shrug. "I don't see what the panic is for."

"I was afraid that she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore when I got angry, but being gay for my best friend? Our friendship would be over!" Starlight fell on the floor and covered her face with her hooves. "Spike, please go get me another bottle."

 _"No."_

"What? I need a bottle Spike! Fine, I'll go get one myself." Starlight got up and Spike immediately blocked the door.

"Starlight, just forget about the pink cloud for a second." Spike said. "Before that pink cloud, how did you _feel_ about Trixie. More specifically, what did you feel like as you watched her change the plate into the teacup?"

"I felt happy in kind of a bubbly way and in that moment I just forgot about what happened earlier today." Starlight explained. "Trixie's a huge pain, but she's funny and so confident in herself that I just love being around her whenever we _aren't_ arguing and-"

"Alright." Spike put his hand over Starlight's mouth. "I'm pretty sure that you have feelings for her."

"What gave it away?" Starlight sassed the small dragon.

"Maybe instead of bottling the pink cloud, see what it does! If it really is made of love than maybe it isn't dangerous." Spike suggested. "Try it on something that you wouldn't mind losing cause I have no idea what it'll do."

Starlight was more curious now as she turned to a random blue shirt on the floor and fired the pink magic at it. The shirt turned hot pink with a rosy pink heart on it, and when Starlight approached the shirt it smelled like cherries. Starlight looked above her head and the pink cloud was gone.

"Thank Celestia." Starlight sighed and her relief disappeared as soon as it came. _"I need to apologize to Trixie!"_

Before Spike could say anything, Starlight used a magical spell and teleported herself to Trixie's wagon where she knocked on the door.

 _Okay, I apologize to Trixie and then tell her that I need to be alone for a while. At least until I sort this love magic out. Wait, don't tell her that part! Oh how am I going to-_

" _Argh!_ I wanted this rug to turn into a teacup, not a dumb heart cushion!"

 _What?_

Starlight looked into the window of Trixie's wagon and saw Trixie surrounded by a bunch of heart cushions.

"...I'm getting all worked up over my best friend. That color of magic could've meant anything. Maybe she just really likes me as a friend! Yeah!"

Starlight felt her fur tense when she saw Trixie's fake smile disappear as she sat on the floor and frowned.

"But then I wouldn't be happy." Trixie looked at the window and Starlight wanted to move but she felt frozen to the spot. "Starlight?!"

"Um...bye!" Starlight teleported to the outskirts of Ponyville and collapsed onto the ground.

 _That was so embarrassing! But...Trixie likes me too?! This is way too much for me to handle in one day. Maybe I should stay at Zecora's for a while to clear my head. I need to figure out all these questions. Like how long have I liked Trixie? How long has she liked me? And most importantly, do I actually like her?!_

Starlight heard another pony teleport nearby and she was certain that it was Trixie.

 _How did she learn to teleport herself?! She must really want to talk to me to teach herself how to do that!_

Starlight couldn't talk to her, not now at least. The pink unicorn kept running even as she entered the Everfree Forest and she slammed into a tree and fell back.

At least what she thought a tree.

The Timberwolf turned around showed it's teeth angrily. Starlight shot a blast of magic that sent it flying and she kept running frustrated at each moment she didn't see Zecora's hut.

After several hoofsteps, no longer seemed like a mission to get to Zecora's hut, it seemed more like a mission just to keep running from her feelings, from Trixie's feelings, from _everypony._

Starlight shrieked as she felt sharp jaws sink into her leg and she leaped from the five Timberwolves that were suddenly behind her and turned to face them, shot beams of magic at several of them, and turned back around and kept running.

She heard Timberwolves behind her still chasing her and she swore she could hear at leave _ten_ sets of paws and the area where she was bitten started hurting and her leg started limping. She was about to swallow her pride and teleport back to Ponyville when two of the Timberwolves leaped at her and she fell as darkness began to take over her vision.

 _"STARLIGHT!"_ Starlight heard Trixie's scream and gave a soft chuckle as she blindly shot beams of magic at the Timberwolves aiming for her throat. Once she saw a blur of blue fur appear on the scene, Starlight allowed herself to succumb to unconsciousness.

* * *

Starlight's eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw was Twilight's overjoyed face and the first thing she felt was her former teacher hug her. Which was nice and all, but she wished that Trixie was the first thing she saw. She wished that she could make it up to her for being stupid over and over again.

 _Trixie deserves better_

"You alright Starlight? I don't think those nasty wolves touched your neck so you should be able to speak...unless you got a piece of wood in your neck!" Twilight begun to panic and Starlight stopped her.

"N-no! I'm fine." Starlight reassured her, then the memories of the last moments she was awake started coming back to her. "Is Trixie OK?!"

"Yeah, she told me she just held you and teleported you both here." Twilight explained. "She left when you showed signs of waking up cause she said you didn't want to talk to her. What happened?"

"Bring her!" Starlight gasped without thinking. "I don't want her to be upset, bring her here please."

"OK." Twilight disappeared and after some time, Twilight and Trixie both entered the room and the latter looked like she had been crying for a while.

"You were out for several days." Trixie whimpered. "And I know after you heard me implying my feelings for you, I doubt you want to still be my friend. Or at least friends like we've always been."

"Twilight, could you leave the room?" Starlight knew Twilight was taking in as much gossip as she could with her big curious eyes and she frowned when Starlight said that, but disappeared anyway. Trixie walked closer to the bed and even closer when Starlight didn't stop her till she sat down and rested her face on the corner of the hospital bed right next to Starlight.

"Trixie, this has all been a big misunderstanding." Starlight begun to say. "I wasn't avoiding you because I was mad. I was avoiding you...because I was scared. Of me. I just graduated from being Twilight's student and now I'm thrown into this situation where I have feelings for another pony... _you_...and I don't think I can be a good marefriend. That pink cloud was magic made out of love, and it caught me off guard."

"Starlight, you've been a fantastic best friend. And I have no doubt that you'd be a great marefriend, but I won't pressure you into anything." Trixie put her hoof on Starlight's. "I'll wait as long as you need me to."

"Thank you." Starlight pointed her hoof to the empty half of the bed. "That doesn't mean I don't want you on this bed right now Trix."

Trixie giggled as she climbed onto the bed and laid there as her best friend and future lover wrapped her front legs around Trixie's. Trixie bathed in Starlight's intoxicating scent and the two rested peacefully on the bed letting the hours pass by.

 **One month later**

"I told you I was right!"

The rest of the Mane 6 groaned as they threw bits onto Twilight's library table in front of Starlight and Trixie, who both looked at Twilight in slight amusement.

"You bet money that we were going to date?" Starlight gave a fake scoff. Twilight nodded not even looking at the new couple but instead she was eyeing the pile of bits she now had. "You're so weird sometimes."

"Do I get any of the profits? I, the _great_ and _powerful_ -" Trixie was immediately silenced by a kiss on the lips from her marefriend and gave her a fake glare. "When are you going to stop doing that?"

"As long as I have your pretty lips to kiss, never." Starlight smirked and Trixie rolled her eyes with a big smile on her face.

When the Mane 6 started discussing more about their relationship, Starlight took this time to think about everything that lead up to this moment. She was a tyrant of a village, then a pony out for vengeance, Princess Twilight's student, and now she was a productive member of society with lots of friends and a marefriend.

She felt Trixie lean on her shoulder, and in that moment, Starlight Glimmer felt that everything in her life has fallen together to create a beautiful picture that she never wanted to leave.

Her life and her heart were complete.


End file.
